I'm not leaving
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: "I don't care what your dad thinks about me. He's wrong. I'm not going to leave you." Soul said looking deeply into my eyes. Soul and Maka have been best friends since they've met. But, Spirit doesn't approve of Soul and forbids Maka from seeing him. Little does Spirit know, they have been secretly meeting up and have fallen in love with each other. Will Spirit find out?
1. Prolouge

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys. I'm trying to actually write something semi-serious.(I know unbelievable, right?) So I'm going try not to mess it up with too much randomness. anywho, proceed.

Prolouge

I don't know how it happened. One day best friends, the next day secretly lovers. I aways felt strongly for Soul. But, I didn't know it was love. I figured out that I loved him on the day he first saved me.

[Flashback]

I was fifteen and Soul and I were outside during winter break with the others fooling around in the snow.

"Come on, Maka! We're going to sledding!" Liz called to me. I Stood in my place.

"I am not going out there. It's too cold." I huffed turning a page in my book.

"Come on, Maka! It'll be fun!" Patty exclaimed. She was wearing a light pink coat with little giraffes on it, matching snow pants, boots, and her typical cowboy hat. Unfortunately, Liz had to wear the same thing.

I looked at them, "No. I don't like being cold." I huffed again," just go without me."

Tsubaki smiled, "But Maka, you love snow."

I shrugged, "that doesn't mean that I want to freeze to death."

Patty grabbed my book and ran outside,"Hahaha! Mine now!"

"Hey! Get back here with that!" I yelled.

Liz ran outside behind Patty. Tsubaki stood there and stared at what Patty did, "well, that was sudden." She adjusted her tan winter coat and followed them outside.

I followed Tsubaki outside and realized that I wasn't wearing a coat. Well, I was wearing overalls, my boots, and a long sleeved shirt.

I started to get cold fast. Then I saw Soul, Kid, cat Blair, and Blackstar. Blackstar was wrestling Patty for my book. Kid was freaking out because Blair's hat isn't symmetrical.

And Soul was walking over to me and Tsubaki. He was wearing a red winter coat, a black beanie, and gloves.

"Maka, why aren't you wearing a coat?" Soul asked.

I shivered, "Patty decided to seal my book and I didn't think to put a winter coat on." A cold breeze swept by as I spoke.

Soul started to unzip his coat.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I shivered.

He took off his coat and put it on me, "Giving you my coat.. You don't wanna freeze, do you?" He had a heavy grey hoodie and his leather jacket beneath it.

I zipped up the coat, "No. Thank you, Soul." I smiled at him.

"No prob." He smirked. We walked over to Blackstar when we hear him yell.

"YAHOO! MAKA! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Blackstar yelled loudly waving my book in the air.

"Blackstar, give me my book." I state reaching for my book. But, he held it out of my reach.

"I DON'T THINK SO! BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!" He yelled annoyingly. I crossed my arms. Soul yanked my book out of his hands.

"Not cool. What do you want with Maka's book? It's not like you read." Soul said handing me my book.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. I put my book back inside and joined the rest of the others.

We all look over at Kid who was crying and sneezing ice Sickles, "Kid?" Liz asked.

"I can't bare to look at this monstrosity! It's asymmetrical garbage! Why must it tilt to one side more than the other!? It should be illegal for something to be so asymmetrical!-"Kid ranted over Blair's asymmetrical hat.

"Kid," I start. Then he saw his reflection in a frozen puddle.

"Ahhhh! Three stripes on one side of my head and not the other! I can't stand it! Trash! Asymmetrical trash! I'm a horrible, disgusting, person that doesn't deserve to live another day! Just set me by the curb on garbage day! The world is better off without such an asymmetrical being!" He continued to rant.

"Kid!" Patty exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me! I'm garbage!" He whined.

Liz started to get angry, "Kid, your not trash!"

"I am so! Im a terrible person that doesn't-"

"Oh for the love of-" Liz cut him off by kissing him. Kid looked shocked when Liz pulled away.

"...can you try that again? You were leaning a bit to the left." He asked. We just stared at them.

Patty jumped up and down, "haha, big sis! You DO like Kid!"

"I'm happy for you two." Tsubaki smiled.

"Congrats. " Soul said.

"ALRIGHT KID! YAHOO!" Blackstar rudely shouted.

Liz blushed a little. Mostly because it was cold out.

"So, who wants to sled race?" She asked.

Soul and I stared at them, "sure, if it's cool with Maka." He said. Now everyone else was staring at me.

I stumbled a little, "umm, I guess so..." I mumbled.

"YAHOO! YEAH! SLED TIME!" Blackstar shouted.

For the next hour and a half we were in the snow either having snowball fights or building a snow army. Kid made a perfectly symmetrical snowman while Patty knocked it down. Blackstar was trying to stand on the top of the fountain, but he fell. Tsubaki helped him out of the freezing water. Then he fell in again. Liz and I were about to race on sleds.

"Ready...GO!" We yelled as we pushed down a large hill. Liz finished first, but I went farther. A little too far. I flipped over a sharp rock poking out of the ice and fell off my sled. I slid into the road. It was nothing but ice. I stood up, then I hear Soul yell.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed. I looked at him, then quickly looked to my left when I heard a screeching. I saw a car coming directly for me. The car slammed the breaks, but, the road was still nothing but ice.i froze. I thought I was going to die. Then, I saw a flash of grey and black. I shut my eyes. I felt that I hit the ground. But, when I opened my eyes...I didn't see a bright light. No. I saw Soul on top of me in the snow. His red eyes looked deeply into my eyes. I was in shock, but I gained my actions back soon after.

My heart was beating loudly in my chest. That's when it hit me...Soul saved my life. I hugged him and I didn't let go for a while.

"Soul..." I started to cry. He was holding me tightly. I couldn't think about anything, except just now. My life flashed before my eyes. Most of it was sneaking out to hang out will Soul and hating my dad for never letting me be with Soul. My heart ached when I remembered that. What is this feeling in my chest? I didn't notice that my heart beats louder and feels warmer when I'm with Soul. He made me happy no matter what. Am...I..in love with Soul? I think I am. Oh my god, I'm in love Soul. I bursted into tears.

I cried into his chest as he held me, "... you saved my life." I sobbed against him. Soul held me even tighter.

We stood up, I was still holding Soul.

"Maka... I thought I was going to loose you." He stuttered. He was shaking. I rapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist tightly. I don't know what came over me but, I kissed Soul on the lips. Soul didn't try to pull away. He cupped my face with his hands as kissed me back passionately. a few seconds later, we stopped to breathe. Soul held me tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be able to live if someone I love died." Soul whispered into my ear. I held him even tighter.

The thought raced over and over in my mind, '...I'm in love Soul...' I thought to myself.

Authors note: not too bad of a start now is it. Anywho, I shall write more later. But, for now R&R, pm me, and what not, PEACE- warriorwolf19keyblademaster.


	2. Chapter one

AUTHORS NOTE: hey, hey, hey! It seem as though people want me to continue. So I shall not let them down. *serious face* proceed if you dare!

Chapter one

Soul saving my life is just how it started. But, it became so much harder not to think about him.

[Flashback]

Two weeks after winter break. All of us were back in school. We were taking notes when Liz saw me daydreaming.

"Um...Maka?" She said waving her hand in front of my face, "...hello?...earth to Maka..."

I snapped my gaze to Liz, "Oh, sorry..." I apologized.

"It's not like you to just daze off."she said.

Tsubaki looked over to me, "Is something the matter, Maka?" She looked concerned.

I blushed and waved them off, " um, what would make you think something's wrong?"

They looked at me closer, "Maka, are you blushing?" Liz asked. I blushed deeper and covered my face with my hands.

I started to stutter, "...um...n-no..." I said.

Tsubaki smiled, "You're thinking about Soul, aren't you?"

"I-i...um...I -I'm n-not thinking a-about Soul... D-don't be ridiculous. W-what would make you think that?" I stammered.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Really, Maka? Ever since winter break you've had your head in the clouds and you never leave Soul's side."

My eyes widened, "...n-no I haven't. " I huffed.

"Maka...are you in love with Soul?" Tsubaki asked, "and don't tell me that's not what you're thinking about."

I sighed as i gave up, "how'd you figure it out? " I mumbled while blushing even deeper.

Liz smirked, "I saw Soul save your life and the aftermath."

My face became a deep crimson color, "...y-you saw that?" I asked them quietly. She nodded her head.

I hid my face in my hands, "I didn't mean to kiss him. I wasn't thinking clearly." I blurted quietly.

Tsubaki looked at me with a concerned face, "Maka, you were nearly hit by a car. I'm sure you had a lot going through your head."

I tried to avoid making eye contact, "Yeah, but when I froze, there were only two thoughts going through my head." I muttered.

"Oh? What may that be?" Liz asked me. I was about to answer her when Stein cut me off.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Liz?" He asked emotionless.

"Oh, Maka was just-" Liz started. I shot her an 'If you say anything, I swear I will kill you,' glare. "-wondering if there will be a test." She finished. I let out a deep breath I was holding in.

Stein stared at me with no emotions, "No, Maka. There will not be a test." He sighed and returned to teaching the class.

I leaned tours Liz, "I'll tell you guys later." I whispered. Thru out the rest of the class I kept thinking about my past with Soul.

[Flashback inside of flashback]

Soul and I were thirteen when I started to feel different about him.

I had snuck out of the house earlier to be with Soul. We were going to the fair at the boardwalk.

Soul had won me a stuffed soul(picture Soul's soul as a plushie)from the basketball carnival game. We went on the go carts afterwards. Soul and I raced agains each other, I won. But I think he let me win. We shared a funnel cake and Soul's mouth got covered in powdered sugar. I laughed at him saying, "jeez, Soul. Aren't you a little young to be growing a beard?"

Soul smirked at me while wiping his face, "ha ha very funny, Maka. Tho you should speak for yourself. Girls aren't supposed to have beards." He said sarcastically. I wiped of my face and laughed. After that, we went out to the shore and sat on the beach. Soul and I looked at the ocean and the stars in the night sky.

"It's getting a bit cold, don't you think?" I asked him. Soul kept looking at the stars then looked at me.

"If you getting cold, just scoot closer." He said. I hesitated at first, then I scooted closer to Soul. I leaned against his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Any better?" He asked me. I nodded and he smiled. We sat there like that for a while before the loud speaker went off.

"Fireworks will begin in five minutes." It spoke, then hung up. Soul looked at me,

"Come on." He said standing up. I looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, standing up as well. Soul grabbed my hand and pulled me tours the ferris wheel.

"The ferris wheel? Soul, you know I'm scared of heights!" I exclaimed as we got in line for the ferris wheel. Soul smirked at me.

"Trust me, Maka. You'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with you." He convinced me. I pouted, then agreed.

"Fine. But, if we get stuck up there, I'm blaming you." I huffed. Soul shrugged,

"I can live with that." He said nonchalantly.

"Next." Yelled the guy at the control booth. I tried to turn back, but Soul grabbed my hand.

"Maka, I'm not going to let you chicken out." He said pulling me into the ferris wheel car. Soul and i sat down and the guy pulled down the safety bar and closed the door. I started to hyperventilate as the ride started,

" oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed clutching Soul's arm as the car got higher. When the car got to the very top, the ride stopped and the loud speaker went off.

"I'm sorry. We are having some technical difficulties and will have the ride fixed as soon as possible. Please wait patiently. Thank you." The guy said from the speaker and hung up. I clutched to Soul and hid my face in his chest as he rubbed my back confortingly.

"Soul, we're going to die." I mumbled into his chest. He held me tighter to comfort me,

"Maka, we're not going to die." Soul said calmly.

Then I heard an explosion and clinged to Soul tighter. I could hear his heart beat.

"Maka, look." He said. I slowly turned my head and saw the fireworks. A whole barrage of fireworks went off. Different pictures and colors exploded into the night sky. The Ferris wheel started up again and went around two more times before the fireworks stopped. I looked up at Soul. I blushed and let go of him when I realized I was still leaning against his chest.

"Sorry, Soul." I apologized. Soul looked me in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"It's okay, Maka. I really don't mind." He said as he touched my hand lightly. I smiled and held his hand.

""You always make me feel good, Soul." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

Authors note: ha! This chapter went A LOT better than I thought. Then again, it did take longer to write. I had to cut a lot out of it too. There was supposed to be this whole thing were Maka sneaks out and her dad finds out. But, now you have to wait again. Bwha ha ha ha ha! (Im so weird) so, till next time. R&R p.m me , peace- warriorwolf19keyblademaster out.


	3. Chapter two

AUTHORS NOTE: eh people! So... wow...not much to say...well, here we go!

Chapter two

My father never let me see Soul. I think it's because he didn't trust boys my age. I can only imagine what papa thinks of.

[Flashback]

I was sixteen and Soul and I planned to hang out. But, of course. I didn't tell my father.

I came home from Shibusan and was on my way up to my room...when...

"MAKA!" A voice startled me. I turned to see my father. "DON'T YOU SAY HELLO TO YOUR OWN FATHER!? WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! YOU WEREN'T OUT WITH A BOY WERE YOU?! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE WITH BOYS! WHY DO YOU HATE ME, MAKA!?"

"Don't wast your breath on me. Just go back to reading your perverted manga and leave me alone." I muttered as I went up the stairs. He stared at me with his usual retarded reaction faces and fainted. With that, I went to my room.

Once I got to my room, I shut the door behind me and fell on my bed. 'What did I do to deserve a perverse cheating father like this?' I thought to myself. I flipped over and stared at the ceiling. If I have to deal with him any longer, I might consider suicide. I can't stand him. I hate his guts. Ive tried to move out, but he somehow tracks me down. He's a no good cheating womanizer. He won't let me talk to any guys my age, especially Soul. Even tho he's my partner. He has even tried to threaten Soul to not be my weapon, but luckily, lord Death was on my side and told him Soul can stay as my partner. Soul is the only reason why I want to live. I have thought of running away with him. but, if I run away with him, papa will hunt use down, kill Soul, and probably have me under lock down for the rest of my life.

'You know what...' I started to think. I locked the door and went to the window. I opened the window and climbed out. '...screw him...'

I walked to the park were Soul and usually meet up. When I entered the park I looked around carefully, because it was still not the nicest neighborhood. I spotted Soul leaning up against a tree under the shade. He saw me coming as I ran tours him.

"Soul!" I shouted as I ran to hug him. Soul smiled when he saw me.

"Maka," he stared. He caught me as i glomped him, trying to keep his balance. But, I knocked him over before he could finish. I fell on top of Soul as we landed in the grass and laughed. I got off of him and he sat up.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked me. I instantly scowled,

"My father." I said as my eyes filled with anger.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, I should've thought of that." He said.

Soul laid back down in the grass and I joined him. We were watching the clouds as time went by. Then Soul sat up and leaned his back against the tree. He had a worried look on his face. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder,

"Soul, is something wrong?" I asked him with concern. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Do you remember the night I got you to go on the ferris wheel?" Soul asked looking down at his hands.

I smiled as I remembered that night, "Yeah," I giggled, "we got stuck on top on the ride and I held onto you for dearlife." He smirked at me, then his face became serious again.

"Well, that night when we saw the fireworks I felt something...something deep in my chest. Just being near you made me feel different. almost like I couldn't breathe." Soul started, "that night, something clicked in my head. I knew I felt even stronger for you than I had before. And from that day on I tried to figure out what that feeling was...that is until you were nearly hit by that car."

I looked at Soul and my heart started to pound. "I really thought I was going to lose you. When I saw the car... my heart dropped. I finally figured out what that feeling was. As soon as I figured it out, I jumped in front of the car and pushed you out of the way." He continued, "and when we kissed, I knew my heart wasn't lying to me."

"Soul..." I started. I touched his hand, then he held my hand. Soul looked me in the eyes.

"Maka, I love you." He said with serious voice. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I started to cry. "Aw no. Maka, please don't cry...I didn't want you to get upset."

I rapped my arms around his neck and held him tight as I cried into his chest.

"I'm not upset, Soul. I'm crying because I'm really happy right now." I mumbled into his chest. Soul lifted my chin so he could see my face.

"...wait...Maka?...Do you...love me?..." he asked me. I smiled.

"Yes! I love you, Soul!" I shouted and kissed him passionately. Soul returned the kiss and held me tight. We stayed like that for a few more seconds, then released to breathe. Soul wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks. I rested my head on his chest, "I love you so much. Don't ever forget that, Soul." I blurted against his chest.

He held me tightly and put his chin on my forehead. "I never thought I'd ever be this happy in my life..." Soul murmured as he kiss my forehead.

We laid down and cuddled with each other in the grass. Soul was holding my hand as I rested my head on his chest. Every now and then, Soul will look at me and smirk. I'll smile at him then, we'd share a kiss.

"We can't let anyone find out about this." I told Soul softly. He nodded his head.

"You're right. We have to keep this a secret." Soul stated calmly, "Just like when we started sneaking out to see each other. But, even more so."

I kissed him softly on the lips, "if my father finds out, he'll kill you, Soul. He doesn't want me talking to you, let alone be in a relationship with you." I muttered against his lips.

I could feel him smirk against my lips, "yeah. But, that didn't seem to stop you." He remarked as he kissed me back. It was a chaste kiss. But, it was sweet.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked Soul in the eyes, "He thinks that you're another one of those guys who will use me then leave me. One I shouldn't trust. But, Soul. You're the only person I trust. You're my partner and my best friend. And now you're even more important to me. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I don't care what you dad thinks about me. He's wrong. I'm not going to leave you." Soul said looking deeply into my eyes. "Maka, I love you so much that there are no words to describe how much I care about you. I'm not going to leave you and I never will. The only way I will ever leave you is if broke my heart and tell me to leave and say that you don't love me."

I put my hand on his cheek, "Soul, I'd never say that to you. If you left, I'd have no real reason to live anymore. You're the only thing I truly care about. Without you I feel like nothing. I don't know what life I'd have if you weren't here." I started. "Damnit, Soul, I just love you so much." I hugged him tightly. Soul and I started kissing, again.

Soul and I watched the sun set as we cuddled up against the tree. Soul had rapped his arms around my waist securely and I was laying back against his chest.

"We could run away." Soul spoke quietly. I looked up at him. "Just the two of use. No one would be able to say anything about use being together."

"He'd find use." I said quietly. The thought of my father catching use and killing Soul ran through my head.

"We could always keep moving." He said.

I sighed, "if we were always constantly on the run, we'd never enjoy it. It would be a living nightmare."

"I don't know, Maka. How long will it be until we can't stand meeting secretly anymore? What happens then?" He asked running out of options. "I mean, what if we kiss each other in public and someone sees? Or much worst, if you're dad sees?"

I thought to myself for a moment, "I guess every time we go on a mission we can take are time." I said to him. Soul looked down at me,

"We can do that." He said before kissing me.

"I love you, Soul." I said as I cuddled up to Soul and rested on his chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Maka." Soul said warmly.

(Half hour later)

I opened my eyes. It was darker than before. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was still in the park under the tree. I saw Soul sleeping next to me with his arms around me protectively and I was curled up with my face against his chest. I hesitatingly woke Soul up.

He yawned, then smirked at me, "Hey, Maka."

I leaned over and kissed him. "Soul, I need to get home fast." I told him. He sat up and scratched his head.

"Alright, I'll get you home." Soul said before transforming into a scythe. (MANGA SPOILER) wings poped out of his handle near the blade. I grabbed Soul and flew about two buildings away from my house. He reverted his transformation to his normal form.(SPOILER OVER)

I hugged Soul, "thanks, Soul. See you tomorrow." I said warmly. I waved goodbye and started to walk to my house.

"Maka, wait..." Soul ran tours me. I turned tours him. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back.

"I love you." He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you, Soul." I told him. A large grin appeared on his face and he walked home. I opened my window and climbed into my room. I shut my window and fell on my bed.

'He loves me!' I shouted over and over again in my head. 'Soul loves me!' I couldn't hold it in anymore and I screamed into my pillow. I hear a knock on my door and I opened it. My father standing there.

My smile dropped, "what do you want?" I asked him rudely. He started telling me some boring story about how he was trying to protect me of boys.

"-so you're trying to protect me from guys like you? Great story. I already figured that out." I cut him off and slammed the door in his face. I heard him faint then tumble down the stairs.

I sighed, "yeah, I only trust Soul." I muttered to myself.

Authors note: yes! The chapter you've been waiting for... is not this one! *confetti explosion* Black star, put down the confetti cannon!

Blackstar- "screw you. I'm your god!"

Me-"no. You're not. " *pushes off cliff* if we're lucky, he won't survive that fall, like Kikyo. *shivers*

Anyway, you know the drill, R&R, pm me, other crap... peace!-warriorwolf19keyblademaster.


	4. Chapter three

AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah! I'm back again! And with the chapter you've been waiting for (not really) I'd like to thank the only SEVEN people who reviewed. One of them is my friend, Here Kitty Kitty. She has a really freaking awesome soul eater story call 'Soul Eater Revival' if you want to read something freaking awesome. Anywho, continue! ... wait a ... oh crap, are you kidding me!? I didn't use disclaimers? F**K! Aw well, moving on!

Chapter three

[Presant time]

I was walking home from Shibusan when I saw something by the path that leads to the park. I walked to the path to investigate what it was. I enter the park and I feel someone come up behind me.

"Hey Maka," I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Soul. I hit him playfully in the arm,

"What the hell, Soul? You trying to give me a heart attack?" I laugh. I hug him and he kisses my forehead.

"I haven't seen you lately. I miss you, Maka." He said laughing as raps his arms around my waist. I smile at him and touch his forehead with mine.

"Soul, you saw me the other night. Do you not remember?" I ask him. He stared to laugh,

"Maka, how can I not remember the greatest night of my life? I will never forget that night." Soul said smirking. I kiss him softly,

"Good. Then you can quit asking me." I said after I was done kissing him.

"But, I need to make sure that it wasn't a dream." he said in a low voice.

"Soul, you know very well it wasn't a dream. I think I'd know if it was." I smirk. I hear him sigh.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Soul laughed. I kiss him again and he pulls me closer. I run my hands through his hair, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. He began to run his hands up my shirt and rub himself against me. His tongue brushs my lips, asking for entry. I part my lips and start a battle for dominance with Soul. I rap my leg around Soul's until realize we might lose control of ourselves.

"Soul, we're not doing this right now." I tell him. He releases his hands from up my shirt and stops kissing me. Soul sighs and grabs my hands,

"Alright. but, why haven't you been coming to the park lately? Something wrong?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

I start to play with his hands, "I've wanted to so badly. But, my father is getting suspicious. I think he's starting to notice when I sneak out." I start, "I'm scared, Soul. What if he finds out? I don't wanna lose you."

He holds me tightly, "if he finds out, I will stand by your side and not back down. And if he can accept the fact that we're in love, screw him! I'm a Death scythe, too! Hell, I'm even stronger than he is! I'd like to see him try and kill me." Soul states with pride. I smile at him.

"Thanks for that, Soul. I needed some hope. I'm just so scared of losing you." I say as tears fall from my eyes. Soul wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know you're scared, Maka. But, hope is stronger. And remember, I'm not ever going to leave you." He spoke calmly. I hug him as tightly as I could.

I grab the back of his shirt and cry into his chest, "Soul, I love you so much."

He lifts up my head, "Hey, breathe. That's not going to happen. Now, let's focus on something else." I nod my head. "Good." Soul smiled.

"Can you believe it's been two years already?" I say trying to stop crying. He kisses my forehead again.

"You're right. It's been two years since we said we loved each other." Soul starts, "And it's been four years since we got stuck on that ferris wheel."

"That damn ferris wheel." I laugh. Soul started smirking at me.

"If it wasn't for that damn ferris wheel, we would've never slept together." Soul states.

"Soul!" I blushed.

"What? It's true and you know it!" He says. I hit him playfully,

"Yeah, I know. But, I still don't like it when you joke about that!" I shout. Soul smirks and holds my hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He says as we walked over to the park entrance. I kiss him again,

"I forgive you. Now, I have to get home before my father freaks out." I pout.

"Damnit. I hate it when you have to leave." He starts. Soul kisses me passionately and I rap my arms around his neck.

"Tomorrow night, then?" I mumble against his mouth. He starts to trail kisses down my neck.

"Yeah. It's a date." Soul said, releasing himself from my neck. I smile at him. "I love you, Maka."

"And I love you, Soul." I said then, made my way to exiting the park. I walk down three blocks to my house. I step into the door way and see my father making out with Blair. At that I went to my room quickly. I slam the door behind me and collapse onto my bed.

'How am I eighteen and still live with my perverted father?' I think. I already know that your parents no longer have custody over you when you turn eighteen. But, sadly, I'm still here. The thing is... I don't know where I could go. I'm going to come up with something eventually. Til then, I'm stuck here.

[THE NEXT DAY]

I'm walking to Shibusen and I see Blackstar and Tsubaki enter the school. I run up to Tsubaki after she ditches Blackstar.

"Hi Tsubaki." I greet her. She turns around started then smiles.

"Oh, hello Maka." She responds cheerfully. We walk to class as we talk about the usual.

Kid, Liz, and Patty walk into the classroom and sit next to Tsubaki and I. Stein just starts staring at us for the first fifteen minutes of class.

"HEY SCREW HEAD! I KNOW IM BEAUTIFUL, BUT QUIT STARING AT ME!" Blackstar yells. We all faceplam ourselves. Stein just responds by chucking a scalpel at his head. It got stuck in the wall one inch above his head.

"Blackstar, I suggest you shut up or I will desect you." Stein says glaring at him.

"YOU CAN'T DESECT ME! I'M YOUR GOD!" Blackstar yells as he points to the sky. Stein chucks another scalpel at his head. This time it shot through his hair into the wall.

"Next time I won't miss." Stein states. Blackstar seeps into his chair and stops talking.

"Owned!" Yells Patty as she claps happily. Stein looks at her then continues with the lesson.

A loud beep went off and Sids's voice spoke, "Maka Albarn, Lord Death would like to see you in the death room."

I stand up and walk to he death room. Lord death was talking to my father when I walked in.

"Hello Lord Death." I say. He turns around and greets me.

"Ah yes, hello Maka."

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" I ask.

"Yes Maka. Something has happened to your partner." He starts. I feel my heart beating faster.

"What's wrong with Soul!?" I ask as I start to hyperventilate. Lord Death stays silent. I feel tears swell up in my eyes.

He still doesn't speak. Tears start to stream down my face.

"Please, Lord Death. Tell me what's wrong with Soul." I cry. Lord Death sighed.

He starts to try and procrastinate, "Soul is..."

Authors note: ohhhhh cliffhanger! You'll have to wait to find out more. (I'm so evil ^_^) so R&R pm me peace- warriorwolf19keyblademaster.


	5. Chapter four

AUTHORS NOTE: Yo people! And people who actually read this, you get digital cookies! *hands out digital cookies* yeah! Celebration!

Anywho, I think I should probably start doing disclaimers. If you've ever read my really weird Inuyasha story, you probably know how this is going down.

DISCLAIMER:

Me- "Soul?"

Soul- "what?"

Me- "do you like Maka?"

Soul- *eyes pop* "N-No! Why'd you ask?" 'Shit! She's on to me!'

Me- *smirks* "no reason..."

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. If I did, the ratings would drop misralbly low. ×_×

Chapter four

(Continuation)

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" I ask.

"Yes Maka. Something has happened to your partner." He starts. I feel my heart beating faster.

"What's wrong with Soul!?" I ask as I start to hyperventilate. Lord Death stays silent. I feel tears swell up in my eyes.

He still doesn't speak. Tears start to stream down my face.

"Please, Lord Death. Tell me what's wrong with Soul." I cry. Lord Death sighed.

He starts to try and procrastinate, "Soul is..."

"Soul is what?! Damnit!" I yelled at him as tears left my eyes. His trailed off before answering.

"Soul is in the hospital..." He started. I felt something shatter in my chest. "...he was found in an ally with several bullet wounds and a gash down his chest and the right side of his face."

I fell to my knees, "Soul..." I cried. I hang my head and cried into my hands. my father looked at my suspiciously.

"Maka, why do you care about that octopus-head?" My father asked me with a scowl on his face. I could hear the disgust his voice.

I didn't answer him. Lord Death patted my back comfortingly.

"It alright, Maka. Would you like to see him?" Lord Death asked me. I nod my head,

"Yes." I answer simply. I stood up and wiped the tear from my cheeks. Lord Death walked my the exit when my father stood in the way.

"You are not going to see that punk! Go back to class and don't worry about that damn albino!" He yelled.

"Don't talk about Soul like that!" I scream. "And you know what? FUCK OFF Spirit!" I ran out of the death room and made my way to the hospital.

The lady at the desk was filling out paperwork. I came through the door and ran up to the desk.

"Where is Soul Eater's room?!" I asked breathing heavily. she looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"That albino kid? He's in critical care. Good luck with trying to see him. Hell, he's probably in surgery right now." she muttered not even looking at me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "where is he going to stay when he gets out of surgery?" I ask her. She looks up at me. Her expression softened when she saw the pain in my eyes.

"He'll be in room 309. And take it easy, kid." She reassured me. I nodded my head and headed tour Soul's room. When I got to Soul's room, a nurse walked out.

"Excuse me. But, is Soul Eater in there?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, he is. But, I recommend that you try not to wake him. He has fatal injuries." She said.

I thanked her and entered Soul's room. Soul was asleep. I stood next to his bed and started to cry. He had blood staned bandages rapped around his chest and midsection. Soul had a black eye and several cuts and bruises all over his body. He also had a huge gash down his chest, similar to the one he got when saving me from Crona, and a stitched up gash that went from the top of his eye brow to the bottom of his cheekbone on the right side of his face. His lips were bruised and his nose was bleeding. His left shoulder and arm was rapped tightly with gauze down to his elbow and his knuckles were bleeding. His head was rapped in bandages and little spikes of his white blood stained hair poked out of it.

My tears landed on his hand, "Soul..." I cried. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath he took. "...what happened to you..."

The doctor entered the room and saw me crying. "I take it that you know Mr. Evans rather well." He spoke. I turned tours the doctor and tried to wipe away my tears.

"He doesn't like to be referred to as Evans. That's why he calls himself Eater." I sobbed. "And yes, we're very close." Tears fell from my eye once again.

"My apologies. And you seem to care about him a lot. If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Soul Eater?" He asked me with curiosity. I blushed a little,

"I guess you could say he's my boyfriend. But, he's so much more than that." I mumbled. He nodded his head understandingly.

"You love him." The doctor said simply. I looked at him with shock on my face.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

He picked up a clipboard, "I could see it in your eyes." He walked over to my unconscious Soul.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked softly. He nodded his head and flipped a page on the clipboard.

"He was beaten mercilessly by several thugs while on his way home." The doctor told me. "Eight bullet wounds, four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, deep gashes on his chest and face, fractured arm, broken knuckles, and a concussion. We believe that they hit him with brass knuckles and ran him over afterwards."

I looked at him terrified with tears running down my face, "please tell me he's going to be alright..." I cried. The doctor avoided eye contact and didn't answer me.

"His injuries are fatal. He may live...but..." he started. I nearly broke down. My heart was hurting so badly. I couldn't handle the pain I was going through.

"Please just tell me. I don't think I can take the suffering any longer." I sob. He sighed.

"...but...if he lives... it might not be long...He'd slip into a coma..." he states, "I'm truly sorry. But there's not much that I can do for him."

"No. That can't be true! He can't die! I can't live without Soul! I love him!" I cried harder. I clenched my fists and bit my lip, trying to muffle my crys. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone with him, if you'd like." He sighed. I nodded my head and the doctor left the room. I pulled a chair over to his bedside and sat down. I held his bandaged hand between both of my hands. I swear I felt him twitch at my touch. I cried silently as my tears fell on our hands.

"Please don't leave me, Soul. I can't live without you. I love you so much." I sobbed. I felt his grip tighten on my hand. I was positive that he was unconscious, but he was still responding to my touch and voice. "Soul?" I ask. His hand twitched again. I heard a grone coming from Soul. He was dreaming, but he was trying to wake up. I put my hand against his cheek, "I know, Soul. But, you need your rest, okay?" I whispered. his hand flinched and I heard him grone again.

"M-maka..." I heard him moan. His eyes cracked open slightly and he took a sharp breath from the pain it caused him. I held his hand and placed my hand against his cheek again trying to comfort him.

"Shhh, its okay, Soul. I'm right here." I cried softly as tears ran down my cheeks. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek. He tighten his grip on my hand again.

He squinted his eye and shut the other tightly, "I...I love you, Maka." He struggled.

"Don't stress yourself, Soul. I love you." I cry. He winced in pain as he changed his position. "Please, Soul. You need to rest."

He lifted his bandaged hand up to my face and wiped away my tears, "I will. But, I want to see you before I go to sleep."

I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "just promise me you'll wake up." I whispered to him. He smirked and winced again.

"I promise I'll wake up. I love you so much, Maka. I need you to know that's the truth. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he said softly.

I smiled as a tear fell from my eye onto Soul's cheek, "I know. I'll never let that happen." I sob, "Goodnight Soul. I love you with all my heart."

I placed his hand back next to his side and he closed his eyes, falling asleep. I sat there for another half hour before leaving the hospital.

I didn't talk to anyone when I got back to school. I stayed silent and ignored everyone. I cried myself to sleep at night for three weeks. But, then I noticed something that would change my life.

Authors note: you thought he was dead, didn't you? Ha! That my friends is where you're terribly wrong. He's not dead, I assure you. But, now tthere's something else you have to figure out. Can you guess what happened to Maka? Well, you'll find out next chapter. So R&R, F&F, pm me, til next time PEACE!- warriorwolf19keyblademaster

Me- "you so like her.."

Soul- "Shut up!"


	6. Chapter five

AUTHORS NOTE: Yo ! I'm back and for some reason, really happy! Once again I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed or favorited my story. I also want to give a shout out again to my friend, Here Kitty Kitty. First you're awesome, second, I like to thank you for all of your support and just being someone who constantly reads and reviews the story. So, thanks. It's highly appreciated. And also to PrincessNeshh! Don't think I haven't noticed you. *stares* Anywho LET'S ROCK!

DISCLAIMER:

Guy in trench coat- *walks up to me with box* "I got the package."

Me- *rubs hands together evilly* "excellent!"

Treach coat- "do you have the candy?" *rubs fingers together*

Me- "yeah, here you go!" *throws literal candy at him*

Treach coat- "Ahhh! Peppermint! It burns!" *runs away screaming*

Me- *snaps fingers* "dang it... that's what happened the last time I tried to make a friend!" *picks up box*

Soul- *looks at me like I'm smuggling something* "warrior, what the hell are you doing? *sees my treanch coat* "and treach coats are so uncool!"

Me- *darts eyes back and forth* "uhhh... delivery?"

Soul- "oh yeah? For who?"

Me- "uhhh..." *thinks of something quickly* "...for Maka!"

Soul- *doesn't buy it* "really? Open it."

Me- "uhh..." *opens box*

Soul- *looks creeped out* "what the f**k is this!?" *picks up Soul plushie*

Me- *takes plushie out of his hand* "JERRY DID IT!" *runs away*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. If I did, Soul and Maka would be dating and Exclaibur would die in a hole of flaming cobras! But, sadly that's how it goes.

[A month later ]

The others found out about Soul a few weeks ago. Though strangely, non of them went to visit him. He was now in a coma, just like what the doctor said. I swear my heart shatters every time I hear his name. I really wish he would wake up.

I ran into the bathroom and got sick again for the eighth time today. Oh yeah, I've been getting sick a lot lately. I guess it's something I ate...I hope. My father has been negative tours me ever since I told him to f**k off. I couldn't care less though. Tsubaki and Liz have been hounding me.

Tsubaki knocked on the bathroom door, "Maka, are you alright? This is the eighth time you've ran to the bathroom today."

"Yeah," Liz backed her up. "You've been like this for a month."

"No I have no-" I interpreted myself by throwing up again. "Okay, maybe I have." I groned wiping my mouth. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Liz looked at me curiously, "Hey, Maka?" She asked. I turned to her.

"What?" I responded.

"Did you and Soul ever...you know...get together?" She asked me. I blushed.

"N-no," I lied. "We said that we weren't going to do that. Because, we didn't want to rune our friendship. We're way to close to risk that."

They both stared at me to see if they could tell if I was lying or not.

"Bullshit." Liz laughed. "I can see it in your eyes."

I blushed deeply.

"Maka, did you really sleep with Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" I stumbled. Liz frowned at me and Tsubaki looked concerned. Liz looked into my eyes.

Liz's eyes widened, "Oh my god. You did!" She exclaimed. "You had sex with Soul!"

I blushed even deeper. "Shhhhh! Keep your voice down!"

Tsubaki looked at me and Liz was laughing like an idiot. " I can't fucking believe it! Tsubaki, can you believe that our Maka had sex?! Cause I can't!" Liz laughed harder.

"What part of keep your voice down don't you understand?" I whispered. "I swear if anyone finds out, I will freaking kill you."

Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "Maka, how long ago did you sleep with Soul?"

My face turned a deep shade of red, "Three days before he got hurt."

"Maka, that's nearly a month ago. Have you gotten your visitor?" She asked me concerned. I shook my head. Liz stopped laughing when she saw me shake my head.

She eyed my stomach for some reason, so did Liz. I waved my hand in front of their vision.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're trying to see if you got knocked up." Liz said. Tsubaki hit her in the arm.

"What she meant to say was, we're trying to see if your stomach grew." Tsubaki corrected her. "And just as I suspected, it did."

I looked at them both, "what're you trying to say?"

Liz face palmed herself, "damn your thick! Maka, we're trying to tell you you're pregnant!"

I took me a while to process it, " I'm...I'm pregnant!?"

"Yeah! How'd you not figure it out?" She asked.

"I don't really keep track of my monthly visitor." I whispered. Then, Kid walked into the living room.

"Hello ladies. And how is your evening today?" He asked politely.

The three of us looked at Kid. "Now that you ask..." Liz started. Tsubaki put her hand over Liz's mouth.

"It's been fine. Thanks Kid." Tsubaki said waving him off.

He looked at them with his eyebrow raised, "very well." Kid brushed off. "And by any chance, would anyone know where Patty is?"

"She's in her room making a giraffe statue out other other giraffes." Liz sighed.

(Meanwhile in Patty's room)

She placed the final giraffe in its place then stepped back to admire her work. A 8' foot giraffe statue made of other giraffes stood in front of her.

"I shall call you...Jaffery: the ultima giraffe! Let the world bow before you!" She said to herself, then started laughing like a psychotic lunitc.

"We will take over the unicorns and make them pay for what they've done. Join me, Jaffery! Together we shall rule!"

(Back in the living room)

Kid shrugged, "well, that does seem like something she woul do."

Liz sweatdropped, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

[AT THE HOSPITAL]

Spirit was looked down at my injured Soul with a deep hatred in his eyes. "I know you did something to my daughter. And I'm going to find out one way or another what you did to her." He spat at him. "I hope you never wake up."

"Spirit, what are you doing? You do know he's unconscious." Stein said walking into the room with Marie by his side.

Spirit jumped and tripped over a chair, "Nothing!" He yelled. Stein eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you just say something to Soul?" Marie asked in her sweet voice.

"Uhhhh...no?" Spirit stuttered. Marie looked over at Soul.

"Poor boy. Maka must be devastated. They were such good partners. I can't imagine the pain she must be going through." She said.

Stein nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, they were very close. No wonder she doesn't talk to anyone anymore."

Spirit's face became a scowl. Stein and Marie noticed this.

"She shouldn't worry about him! Why does she care about him so much!?" Spirit spat.

Stein adjusted his glasses, "Well, that Spirit is fairly obvious." He states. "She loves him."

Spirit's eye became furious, "How would you know that if it was true!?"

"You can see it in her eyes." Marie smiled. "You can always tell how Maka feels just by looking into her eyes."

Stein nodded in agreement, "I can tell that her heart is breaking. You can see so much pain in her eyes when she hears his name. She may deny it, but she loves Soul deeply."

Spirit clenched his fists. Marie placed her hand on Stein's shoulder.

"Come on, Stein. Let's leave him be." She spoke sweetly. "You too, Spirit." The two of them left the room with Spirit close behind.

Before Spirit left the room he stared at Soul with fire in his eyes, "Enjoy your nightmares, you fucking bastard." He spat as he closed the door.

Authors note: Ohhhh! He's pissed! Now, now Spirit. What did Soul ever do to you? Besides getting your daughter pregnant, that is. Hehehe...I have some sick amusement. Anyway, thanks again for reading. R&R F&F pm me whatever. Til next time Peace- warriorwolf19keyblademaster.

Soul- "WHO THE F**K IS JERRY!?"


	7. Chapter six

AUTHORS NOTE: Yo fellow fangirls/boys! You're probably shocked out of your mind. Once again thanks viewers! And I'm saying this now, there will be an OC in the near future! And no, I already have one that I came up with. I just have to come up with a god damn name! (I always come up with the appearance. But, I already used the good names!) But, do not fret. I shall create yet another unique name! Cause I'm creative like dat! Anywho, proceed to the nether world!

DISCLAIMER:

August (one of my alteregos)- *runs up to me terrified* "She's back! Run for your pathetic lives!"

Me- *rises eyebrow* "Who's back?"

August- "Alice!"

Me- *looks terrified* "Oh Shinigami!" *turns tours others* "Run for your pathetic lives! ALICE IS BACK!"

Alice (my freaking murderous, hot headed, violent, pyrotechnic, f-word loving, asentric, crazy-ass, alterego)- "IM BACK MOTHER F**KERS!" *rips out a giant mother f**king hammer*

Soul- *walk into room drinking water* *sees Alice and does a spit take* "warrior... who the hell is that!?"

Me- *grabs Soul by the shirt* "there's no time to explain! Just run!" *runs away into the shadows*

Alice- *looks at Soul with that face that Stein makes* "F**K YES! MY NEXT F**KING VICTOM!"

Soul- *drops water bottle* "screaw that! I'm getting the hell out of here!" *runs into the shadows behind me*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! but I do own August and that nightmare. *points to Alice*

Chapter six

I just can't believe it. A week ago, Liz and Tsubaki said I might be pregnant. I took a test to make sure. It was positive. This is not good. Not only do I have to explain to my father that I went against his word and saw Soul secretly and am in a relationship with him, but also that I'm pregnant with his child. He's not going to like this. I hope he doesn't freak out. But, before I tell him. I'm going to go and visit Soul.

I entered the hospital room Soul was in and pulled a chair to his bedside. He was still gravely injured, but not as bloodly. His bandages have been changed and had barely any blood on them. I couldn't get it in my head that Soul is in a coma. He looked like he's just been sleeping a long time. He had an oxygen mask on. But, that's not what scared me the most. It was the fact that he may not wake up that scared me.

"Hi Soul." I said to him as I started to cry. I held his hand and griped it tightly. "you probably can't here me right now, but I don't care. I still get to talk to you."

My tears landed on our hands, "I know it's not the same, either. but, I just want to tell you that I love you, Soul."

I paused for a moment, "and that if you don't make it. I wanted to tell you that you have made me so happy and given me so much." Tears continued to stream down my face. "Not to mention, the greatest gift of all."

I kissed his forehead, "please wake up, Soul. There's so much I need to tell you." More tears fell from my cheeks. "...I love you so much." He layed still in complete silence.

It hurt so badly. My heart was aching. I couldn't see him like this without crying. I moved some of Soul's hair out of his face, exposing the scar just above his temple. It had healed a bit in a month. His breathing changed a little when I moved his hair. But, not a lot. I decided to face my father, so I kissed Soul goodbye and left the room. Tears still streaming down my face.

But, I didn't get very far until I ran into my father in the hospital waiting room, along with Stein and Marie. The first one to notice me was Marie. She had a gentle look on her face as usual.

"Maka," she said while walking tours me. She gave me a hug. I thanked her.

"Hello Ms. Marie." I said, trying to sound happy. she saw that my face was red and my eyes were puffy.

"You've been crying, Maka. Did you just see Soul?" She asked me sweetly. I nodded and a few tears fell down my cheeks.

Marie put her hands on my shoulders, "it's going to be alright, Maka." She said. I hugged her tightly and let a few tears loose. She patted my back comfortingly. "Maka, I know you love him." She whispered. I pulled back and blushed a little. But, I nodded to confirm.

My father stared at me with slight anger. I walked over to him with my head hung down.

"Hello Papa." I started, not looking him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something." I looked up slightly.

he kept silent as he stared. I could see the rage building up in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, harshly, trying to not explode.

"...I-I have been sneaking out of the house to be with Soul for five year now. We've been in a relationship together for three years and...recently...I ...had sex with Soul..." I mumbled. He was fuming. He was clenching his fists and his eye was twitching. "A-and I'm pregnant...with his child..."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" He exploded in complete rage.

"No! Papa! Please don't! I love him!" I cried. Spirit stormed towards Soul room in complete rage and fiery. "He's already hurt enough! Please!" He was about to break the door down when Stein held him back.

"Spirit, don't do it!" Stein told him.

He struggled to break free, "HE GOT MAKA PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He raged on.

Marie was helping hold my father back, "think of how Maka will feel if you kill him! She's already in pain from seeing him like that! Don't do this to her!" She yelled.

He got free and bound towards the door. I stood in front of the door, blocking his way.

"Maka, get out of the way!" He seethed.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT SOUL!" I cried loudly. Tear streaming down my face. "I LOVE HIM, PAPA!"

Spirit looked at me with anger, then he saw the pain in my eyes and his face softened. He no longer struggled or tried to get passed me. he stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"You truly love him, don't you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. I love him more than you can imagine. You have no idea how important he is to me!" I cried. More tears escaped from my eyes.

He stared at me for a while, then turned around and started walking, "He can live...for now..." he said looking over his shoulder. With that he entered the elevator and left the hospital.

I fell to my knees and Marie comforted me. Stein just shook his head, "sometimes I think he's been pulled into madness with the way he acts."

(That night)

Soul's room was completely quite. A nurse had gone in there to clean up. She heard rustling and turned around only to see Soul. She stepped closer to him to see his injuries better. Soul was breathing heavily and dripping in sweat. The nurse got a rag and walked up to him when he moved.

"Maka," he groned as his eyes flashed open.

Authors note: well, that took a lot out of me to write. So, if any of you have questions, just ask. I will gladly answer them. And I do reply to reviews! Just saying. Also, if you think the character non sense at the beginning is not worth it, just say so and I'll probably stop. (Probably) if you think it's funny, good! This story is under humor after all. Anywho, R&R, F&F, PM me, I look forward to it. PEACE!- warriorwolf19keyblademaster

Soul- "warrior, who the hell was that!?"

Me- "Alice, damnit! Beware of Alice!"


	8. Chapter seven

AUTHORS NOTE: Ohhhhhhh! warrior here and ready to rock! *random cheering in the background* Yeah! Alright! No, you're awesome! Ha!

okay, enough cheering for now. I'd once again like to thank all of the people who read my story and always have something good to say about it. You guy rock. I really wouldn't be writing this if nobody told me that they actually liked it. again, thanks. Anywho, *points tours the distance* On wards, my children!

DISCLAIMER:

Soul- *stares at Alice* "what do we do with her?"

Me- *stares at Alice* "I don't know if we can do anything to her."

Alice- *tied to a tree* "THE F**K ARE YOU STARING AT!? LET ME THE F**K GO! I WILL F**KING SHOVE A FLAMING STICK UP YOUR ASS!"

Soul- "can we kill her?"

Me- *shakes head* "Alice is like Chuck Norris. She never dies!"

Soul- "wep, we're screwed!" *rubs temples* "I haven't seen someone this pissed off and angry since Maka on her last period."

Maka- "I HEARD THAT SOUL!"

Soul- *looks like he shit himself*

Me- "run, man. Run fast."

Soul- *nods* "good idea." *runs away*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. But, I do own Alice and myself.

Chapter seven

I was in serious trouble when I got home the other night. My father didn't talk to me until I was finished eating dinner. He yelled at me saying, 'I can't believe that you deliberately disobeyed me,' and, 'I told you to stay away from him!' I just responded to him by saying, 'I couldn't do that when I'm in love with him.' And, 'I can't stop how I feel about Soul.' The next day I was told that there was news about Soul.

He was awake.

I ran as fast as I possibly could to the hospital. Speeding my way to Soul's room.

"Soul!" I cried. His eyes flashed open as he heard my voice.

"Maka!" He called as he sat up and looked around. He winced and lied back down when the pain hit him.

I ran to his bedside and hugged him, "God, I've missed you so much!" He smiled instantly when he saw me.

Forgetting his injuries, he sat up and kissed me passionately. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to pull him closer.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that." I moaned as I kissed him back. His smirked. "You're finally awake!" I cried.

"I promised you I'd wake up." He grinned. "I love you so much, Maka." I kissed him passionately.

"I felt so alone without you and I was so scared. You don't know what hell I when through while you were asleep." I felt tears run down my cheeks.

Soul held me tightly, "what happened?" He asked. More tears streamed down my face.

"I told my father." I said trying to keep my voice steady. Soul's face dropped.

He put his hand on my shoulder and my cheek as looked into my eyes, "what did you tell him?" He asked.

"I told him that we're in love and that I slept with you." I said not looking him in the eyes.

He tilted my chin so he could see my eyes, "How did he react?" He asked, concerned.

"He tried to kill you, but I stopped him. Stein and Marie helped a lot." I said.

Soul looked at his hands as turned them front and back, "I guess you did."

I smiled at that. Then, my face became serious.

"Maka, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand against my cheek.

I touched his hand, "Soul, I have something I really need to tell you." I said quietly. He looked at me with a caring look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked with slight fear in his eyes.

"It's nothing to be scared about." I stated. "It's just..."

Soul looked at me carefully. His glare traveled downwards. His eyes widened a little when he saw that my stomach grew a bit. He held my hands and looked into my eyes, "Maka, are you ...pregnant?"

I nodded my head.

He looked shocked at first, but, then, slowly a grin appeared on his face. " I'm a father." He said happily.

I smiled at him. "I'm a father!" He cried with a huge smile on his face. Soul shot out of his bed, completely ignoring the pain that shot through him, pick me up and spinned around. "I'm a father!" He grinned. He was so happy that he didn't even care how much that it hurt. He put me down and kissed me passionately as he placed his hands against my head. I grabbed his hair as I kissed him back.

"Well, I'm glad that you took it so well." I laughed, rapping my arms around his neck. I touched his forehead with mine.

He held me tightly, "does your father know?" He asked.

"Why do you think he tried to kill you?" I responded. "He was the third person who found out."

He tilted his head a little, "who were the first two?" He asked.

"Liz and Tsubaki were the ones that told me that I might be pregnant." I said.

He shook his head, "it's kinda sad that the father wasn't the first one who found out." He said. "But, I know I can't complain. I was unconscious the whole time."

I smiled at him once more, "you know you should really lay back down. Your injuries still have to heal." I said.

"My injuries are fi-ahhh!" He winced as a full wave of pain over came him. He lied back down on the bed. "Okay, maybe you're right."

I giggled and kissed him again. He shut his eyes tightly and took a sharp breath. I pulled the blanket over him and up to his bare chest, "told you so." I looked at his face.

"What?" He asked still in shock from the pain he's in. I traced the scar on his face and looked at his chest. He now had three very noticeable scars.

He caught me staring at his scars. "Nothing." I waved off. He looked at me with a serious face.

"There's something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes." He groaned.

"I was just thinking about the fact that you have so many scars and injuries." I said. "The scar on your chest is even bigger than the one you got from protecting me from Crona."

He looked at me, the pain in his eyes dispering. "I guess I am pretty beat up." He said as he looked down at his chest. I noticed that the bandages rapped around his midsection and chest were bleeding again.

"Soul, I think you reopened the wound on your chest. The bandages are soaked in blood." I told him.

He looked at the bloody rappings, "Shit." He hissed. "No wonder I'm in so much freaking pain." Soul winced and clutched his midsection.

"Soul...who did this to you?" I asked him quietly.

His eyes filled with pain, "I don't really know. There were eight guys in black with black skulls hiding their faces and glowing white eyes."

I touched his cheek, "do you remember what happened?" I asked softly. He held my hand tightly and winced once more at the pain.

"Yeah. And remind me to never leave you alone ever again." He groaned. "Oh yeah, and not to pick you up and spin around when I'm highly injured."

I smiled. I love that he still has his sense of humor despite the pain he's in.

"I was walking home after we saw each other in the park. I was walking past an ally when four guys jumped me. They were kicking and beating me, but I fought back hard. They pushed me to the ground and bashed my head against the wall. Another four guys jumped out of a car and started shooting me. Then, four held me back as the other four punched and beat me. One of them hit me in the face pretty hard, then took out a knife. he went to slash my face but, I dodged it and it hit my chest. I started to bleed a lot." Soul said with a hoarse voice. "I managed to get my left arm loose and hit him in the face hard. His mask was made of stone or something. He got pissed and took a slash at my face again. This time, I dodged it just enough so it wouldn't hit my eye. I screamed and they dropped me on the ground. Two of them got back in the car and told the others to move. They moved and I sat up only to see headlights. Then I woke up in here."

I held him tightly, but not enough to hurt him. "Soul, I think it's a miracle that you're still alive!" I cried.

"I'll say. If one of them stabbed me, that'd be another story." He hissed. "The whole time they were beating me, I thought, 'Please god. If I die, just let me see Maka one last time and to tell her that I love her.'."

I kissed him, "I'd be broken if you died. and if you did, I'd have one thing to cherish." I cried. He placed his hand on my stomach and smirked.

"I can't believe that I'm a father." He smiled. "I love you so much, Maka."

I smiled, "I love you, Soul." I said happily. "When do you think that they will release you?"

"I think in a few more weeks." He said. "Plus, they have to restitch my chest."

"That's true. I guess we'll have a celebration when you get out." I said.

He gave my an evil grin, "Oh really? Now I'm getting excited."

I laughed at him, "down boy. You can think like that when you're better."

He frowned, "can't I have any fun while I'm hurt?"

"Nope." I smirked.

Authors note: hehe... I got bored, okay! So, I haven't posted anything because of the holidays and crap. Also, my father went into surgery the day after Christmas. So, I've been helping him (which so happens to be every five seconds). Anywho, R&R F&F PM me, PEACE- warriorwolf19keyblademaster

Alice- "I'M STILL HERE, SHIT FACE!"

Me- "Alice, we have the same face."

Alice- *stares* "LET ME THE F**K GO!"


	9. Chapter eight

AUTHORS NOTE: yo people! I changed the picture for this story because, if you look closely at it you can see the scars on Soul's face and chest. Cool right? Also, I'd like to say that I don't see myself as Maka when I write this. I just fine it easier to write in first person. Well, that's all I got, so. Continue!

DISCLAIMER:

Maka- *stares at me* "where did you get that, warrior?"

Me- *hides Soul plushie behind back* "get what?"

Maka- *narrows eyes* "do you think I didn't just see you hide that behind your back?"

Me- "uhh...no?"

Maka- *faceplam* "you're hopeless..."

Me- "No. He's hopeless." *points to Blackstar*

Blackstar- "BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!"

Me & Maka- *narrows eyes* "F**K NO!" *pushes him off clift*

Maka- "you're right. He is hopeless."

Me- *nods*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN Alice, August, and myself! (I came up with them because, each of them act like me in some way. There for, they are two of my characters or different me's if you will.) (Don't f**k with Alice shirts are going to be made if all goes well. JK)

Chapter eight

I was really excited. Soul was released today. He was in school too. The first thing I did when I saw him was hug him and hold him tight. We decussed with each other what we were going to tell the others and we decided not to tell them about us. But, there was still Liz and Tsubaki that knew about us. Sooner or later, one of them (most likely, Liz) would tell everyone. I told Soul that it should be a secret. Now, we had to figure out how to make sure that neither of them say anything about us.

"Hey Liz?" I started. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" She responded. "What'd you want?" She kinda looked scared.

"If you're my friend, you will do this for me, okay?" I said.

Liz stuttered, "uh..w-what would that be?"

"Don't ever tell anyone about Soul and I. We don't want people to know because, they won't accept us being together." I said quietly.

"But Maka, you're pregnant. People will find out about you two sooner or later." She said.

I blushed, "yeah, I know. But, I'll deal with that when its more obvious I'm pregnant. But, can you please not do that?"

"Well...about that..." Liz started. I gave her the death stare.

"What did you do..." I growled.

Liz laughed nervously, "I sorta told Kid about you guys."

"Liz! What the hell?! I told you that was a secret!" I yelled. "Only you and Tsubaki are supposed to know!"

"I know! I know! Just calm down!" She said.

I stared her down, "if you or Tsubaki tell Blackstar, he will tell everyone. There for, my life will be even more hell then it already is."

"Okay! Chill out. I told Kid to keep his mouth shut. Plus, Kid only talks to our group. Who would he possibly tell" Liz asked.

[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LUNCH ROOM]

"WHAT!?" Blackstar exclaimed. Kid through his hand over Black star's mouth.

"What point of keeping your voice down don't you understand?!" He growled. "Now you know. Just don't go telling people about-"

"HEY SOUL!" Blackstar cut him off and ran tours Soul.

"You idiot!" Kid yelled.

[OUTSIDE OF THE LUNCH ROOM] Soul POV

I was outside enjoying the warm fresh air after being in a stuffy hospital room for three months. The breeze felt good against my skin. I was cherishing the peaceful silence and the wind blowing my hair back when...

"HEY SOUL!" Blackstar yell bursting through the doors of the lunch room with his loud, obnoxious voice.

I groaned and leaned my head against the tree I was standing under, "Blackstar, you better have a good reason to disturb me." I said with my eyes closed, trying to pretend that Blackstar wasn't there.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MAKA'S PREGNANT?!" He shouted. My eyes shot open and I tackled him.

I grabbed him by the shirt, "How the hell do you know that?" I hissed with my hand covering his mouth.

"KID JUST TOLD ME! JEEZ SOUL, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE FATHER OR SOMETHING!" Blackstar blurted.

I pulled him up by the collar, "I am the father, you dumbass!" I growled. It's a good thing nobody was outside besides us.

"WHAT!?" He bellowed. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU FUCKED MAKA?!"

"I didn't fuck her, you insensitive bastard!" I yelled. "We both decided to sleep together."

Blackstar looked at me like he saw a ghost, "MAKA SLEPT WITH YOU VOLUNTARILY!?"

I grabbed Blackstar by the throat and pulled him out of sight of the people in the lunch room, whom some of them were enjoying the show.

"You are so stupid! What the hell is wrong with you! Do you even know how to keep your big mouth shut?!" I hissed. "And I didn't tell you, loud mouth, because no one is supposed to know! Plus, my love life is none of your concern!"

Blackstar grabbed my wrist, trying to remove my hand so he could breathe. I knock him against the wall.

"I swear, if you tell anyone I will fucking kill you. Got that?!" I growled as I held him up against the wall. He nodded and I dropped him. Blackstar ran back into the lunch room, not looking back.

I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. I stood against the tree once more and enjoyed the peaceful silence and the cool breeze.

[BACK IN THE LUNCH ROOM WITH KID] Maka POV

Blackstar ran tours Kid looking like he just shit himself, "KID!"

Kid facepalmed himself, "Blackstar, did you do exactly what I told you not to do?"

"NO! I THINK WHAT I DID WAS MUCH WORSE!" Blackstar exclaimed, sitting down at the table Kid was at.

Kid sweat dropped, "what on earth could you have possibly done that would be worse than what I told you not to do?!"

"I ASKED SOUL IF HE KNEW!" He yelled.

Kid raised his eyebrow curiosity, "and what happened?"

"He said that if I told anyone, he'd kill me. Then, yelled at me and tried to kill me!" Blackstar said as he lowered his voice to what others would consider normal volume.

"Well, what did you say?" Kid asked.

"I ran outside yelling his name, then he said that I better have a good reason for bothering him. Then, I said why didn't you tell me that Maka's pregnant and he blew up and grabbed me by the shirt. And then, I said jeez Soul, you're acting like you're the father or something and he yell he is in my face. Then, he started acting all daddy wolf on me and threatened my life if I told anyone about it." He huffed.

"You're an idiot." Kid groaned.

[BACK WITH LIZ AND MAKA]

I hung my head down, "that's who he'd tell." I said when I heard Blackstar yell.

Authors note: yup. That Blackstar for ya. You can tell that Soul is taking this seriously. I mean he's being really protective of Maka and the baby. Well, tell me what you think. R&R F&F PM me, I love to hear from you guys. Peace! -warriorwolf19keyblademaster


	10. Chapter nine

AUTHORS NOTE:eh! Don't drop dat dun dun da! Eh! Don't drop that dun dun da! Don't drop that dun dun da! Eh! Don't drop that dun dun da! Sorry, that was stuck in my head for a month. Anywho, I want to thank my viewers. I seriously doubt that I'd be writing this if it wasn't for you guys.i love reading the reviews, it's like someone is saying, "hey, it's okay that you're life is screwed up and you're friends think you're crazy, but you have something going for you. Right?" Yes that's what I think of. But, I barely hear them say that because, there's this little voice saying, 'this is a bad idea.' But, I can't hear that voice because there's an even louder voice saying, 'LET THE TWELVE YEAR OLD DRIVE!' Sorry that's also in my head, too. And would like to answer a question I received from one of my constant reviewers/readers, Soul Eater Fan! your questions were, 'who are Alice and August? Answer: Alice and August are two of my characters/different me's. Alice is my violent, pyro, bad-assness, aka my character you should fear for your life if you're locked in a room with her. August is my nerd. I'm a nerd in general, but she's my bookworm, do good in school nerd. Hope that answers your question. If not ask me, I really domlove to hear from my readers. Well, you don't care about me so...ON WARDS!

DISCLAIMER:

Me- *stares at Alice* "..."

Maka- *stares at Alice* "..."

Soul- *stares at Alice" "..."

Alice- *still tied to a tree* "THE F**K ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

Maka- "So, this is Alice." *looks at me and Soul* "is she usually like this?"

Alice- "I'M F**KING TALKING TO YOU, BITCH!"

Me- "yes." *rubs temples* "she, unfortunately, is like this all the time."

Soul- *has a blank stare* "now you know why I need therapy." *shivers*

Maka- *pats Soul's shoulder* "yes. Yes, you do."

Alice- *tries to naw through the rope and Gets pissed off* "MOTHER F**KERS, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Me- "Alice you can't call us that..."

Alice- "WHY THE F**K NOT?"

Me- "because, we're not mother f**kers."

Alice- "ITS NOT LITERAL, F**KING DUMBASS!"

...Silence...

Soul- *sits in dark, lonely corner* "...my parents are dead..."

Me, Maka, & Alice- *stare at Soul*

Me- *whispers to Maka* "he does know he's not batman, right?"

Maka - "I don't freaking know anymore." *shakes head in pity*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Don't sue me, I have enough crap to deal with. I DO OWN Alice and myself (and a bunch of other characters you have yet to meet) ^_^

Chapter nine (p.s: I was listening to What If I Was Nothing by All That Reminds while writing this)

(Continued)

Blackstar is truly an idiot. I didn't even know someone could be that stupid. I mean, how hard was it to figure out that Soul is the father? Could he not line the pieces up or something? I swear, one day he will come running tours us screaming, "THE SKY IS FALLING! QUICK, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD! ITS THE ONLY WAY!" then I will bitch-slap him and he will cry and say, "WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH MY LIFE!?". Then I will laugh at him.

"MAKA!" I heard a loud obnoxious voice yell. I turned around and saw a blue haired monkey running tours me and Liz.

"Well, what do you know...It's Blackstar." Liz laughed nervously. I glared at her with fire in my eyes. With that she ran away quickly.

Blackstar jumped on to the table and stared at me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FUCKED WITH SOUL?"

I immediately blushed and covered his mouth, "can you keep your voice down?!" I whispered. "And who said I did?!"

Blackstar fell off the table and started pulling me outside, "I know you did! Kid told me you're pregnant! Then, I went outside to ask Soul if he knew and blew up and told me he's the father and tried to kill me!"

"Well, unfortunately he didn't succeed." I mumbled to myself. "You didn't have to get involved, you idiot!" I shouted.

Blackstar dragged me outside and I saw Soul leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed, trying to enjoy the cool breeze.

"YOU AND SOUL ARE GOING TO TELL ME THE WHOLE STORY! AND IF NOT, I'LL TELL EVERYONE!" Blackstar announced, causing Soul to give him the death stare until he saw me. Soul looked back at Blackstar and growled.

"You do that and I'll make sure you can't have children." Soul growled at him with fire in his eyes. I smiled at him. He is so proud to be a father and is being very protective.

I walk over to Soul so I could stand next to him. He resisted rapping his arms around me and quickly put his hands in his pockets. Once again, people were enjoying the show. Soul crossed his arms and sat on the ground after I did.

"Now, tell your god!" He shouted. I could see Soul was trying really hard not to beat the shit out of him. "When did you hook up!?"

"When you fell in the fountain." Soul commented. "Twice."

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" Blackstar yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER THAT LONG?! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Soul grabbed him by the shirt, "WE DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY, DAMNIT!" Soul raged. "NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO NOT SHOW MAKA ANY AFFECTION IN PUBLIC?! IT ALMOST KILLS ME TO HAVE SO LITTLE PATIENCE! AND TO BE LIKE THAT FOR FUCKING TWO YEARS? YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE, BLACKSTAR! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!"

I placed my hand on Soul's cheek, causing him to face me. "Soul, calm down. I know you're enraged right now, but just take a deep breath and relax." I told him, looking into his crimson eyes. He immediately relaxed and took a deep breath.

I smiled a little at him, "better?" I asked. He nodded slightly and let go of Blackstar's shirt, causing him to fall down.

"It's bad enough that your father hates me and almost killed me. Not to mention, I had a near death experience and found out that I was a father the day I woke up from a coma. A fucking coma! And now, I'm dealing with Blackstar, the biggest pain in the ass of the century!" Soul hissed as he gave himself some distance from Blackstar, so he wouldn't kill him.

I sighed, "Soul, you've gone through hell and back during your eighteen years of life. Screw that, in the past three months." I said as I held Soul's arm, trying to comfort him.

Blackstar just stared at us completely shocked, "h-how did you do that?" He ask, pointing to Soul.

"Do what?" I asked baffled.

He slid himself a little further away from Soul. "Get him to calm down and not kill me when you didn't really do anything."

"Soul just does insane things for me." I blushed a little. "He does that even more now that I'm pregnant." It's sounds kida weird to say in front of Blackstar. But, I couldn't do anything about it.

Soul was still giving him the death stare. He was definitely being protective of me. I found it hilarious. He could just barely tolerate Blackstar, and now wanted to kill him.

Blackstar started to stammer, "I-i can see t-that..."

"You just had to get involved, didn't you." Soul hissed. "You wouldn't be dealing with me if you had just minded your own business."

"YOUR GOD HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" Blackstar shouted as he jumped up. I facepalmed myself. Soul punched Blackstar hard in the face, causing Blackstar to fall backwards.

"You're not God, you fucking idiot!" Soul raged. Blackstar wiped the blood from his mouth and rushed at Soul.

Blackstar threw a punch but, Soul dodged it and countered, causing him to fall again.

I heard people yell, "oh shit! That's gotta hurt!" and "Soul finally cracked! He's gonna kill the pain in the ass of the century!" from the inside of the lunch room. Soul pick him up by the shirt and punched him in the face again. He thew Blackstar to the ground and gripped his shirt tightly.

""Why the hell did you have to get involved?!" Soul spat, landing another punch to Blackstar's face. "You're always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong! Do the world a huge favor and go jump out a window!"

"Why the fuck would you keep a secret like this from your friends!?" Blackstar moaned after he spat some blood out of his mouth. "Did you think we wouldn't find out about something like that!? You can't just hide something that big from us! Do you think we wouldn't notice if Maka was pregnant!? I'm not a fucking idiot, Soul!"

Blackstar hit him in the jaw and flipped him over then punched him several times in the face. Soul kicked him over his head, making him land on the ground behind him and threw a hard punch to Blackstar's face.

"I DIDN'T FIND OUT 'TIL RECENTLY! AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF I JUST WALTZ UP TO YOU AND SAY, 'HEY, DID I MENTION THAT MAKA AND I ARE IN LOVE AND ARE IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP!? OH YEAH, AND SHE'S PREGNANT?!' HUH?! CAN YOU REALLY BLAME ME, BLACKSTAR?!" Soul raged, gripping his shirt again.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T TELL US! YOU'VE BEEN IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR TWO YEARS AND NEVER TOLD US?! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?! WHO GOES BEHIND EVERYONE'S BACK AND HAS A SECRET RELATIONSHIP FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS, SOUL!?" Blackstar yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU! YOU FUCKING MORON! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TELL THE BIGGEST BALBER MOUTH OF THE CENTURY SOMETHING THAT BIG!?" Soul spat, throwing a knuckle duster. "YOU WOULD FUCKING TELL EVERYTHING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Soul!" I cried as I pulled Soul off of Blackstar and made him face me as I held my hands against his cheeks, "Soul, you need to stop. Trying to kill Blackstar isn't going to do anything, except get you arrested." I told him softly as I wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He hesitatingly unclenched his fists and let go of his anger.

"He started this problem." Soul muttered.

"Well, I'm ending it." I said simply. I looked over at Blackstar, "I swear, Blackstar. If you touch him again, I will end your man-hood. Got it?"

He wiped his face with his arm, "yeah. Crystal clear." He said with fear in his voice.

"And you need to stop trying to kill him." I told Soul. "Blackstar didn't do anything...that I'm aware of." I narrowed my eyes at Blackstar.

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

Authors note: hehe, not the greatest chapter. If you have any questions, any at all. Hell, I don't care if you ask me what color my underwear is. JUST ASK ME ANYTHING!and Iwill glgladly answer them! So, R& R F&F PM me, please. PEACE WARRIOR OUT!-warriorwolf19keyblademaster

Soul- "the pedo bear is trying to steal my rainbow brownies!"

Maka- "you're right, hd needs therapy again."

Me- "SAVE THE BROWNIES, DAMNIT!"

Maka- *looks at me weird* "And so do you..."

Alice- *still tied to tree* "I'M STILL F**KING HERE!"


End file.
